


【脑洞】兄弟俩

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Kudos: 1





	【脑洞】兄弟俩

兄弟俩抢女人的梗真是百吃不厌 再摸摸

哥哥和女主都是温柔腼腆型的，两个人从中学就认识，可以说是情投意合，但各有各的阻碍所以谁都没开口示爱，但是的但是两个人关系非常融洽，已经是老夫老妻相处方式。  
哥哥家里有个体弱的弟弟，父母走得早，所以从高中时期女主就经常来帮哥哥整理下家事、陪陪弟弟什么的。  
弟弟是先天性内脏衰竭（胡诌的病，会导致人虚弱就对了），因此不能像其他孩子一样自由跑跳，也没怎么去过学校，常常在家里孤寂一人。  
当哥哥和他的朋友（也就是女主）一起到家里来的时候，那是他最幸福的时光，那位姐姐会耐心地听他讲一些天马行空的事，会教他做点心，会注意到许许多多哥哥注意不到的细节，比如衣领折了，她帮他轻轻展平；比如她看到墙上的污渍，索性教他在墙上画了涂鸦将污渍遮盖……生活原来还可以过成这样，他之前从未想过。  
弟弟沉浸在幸福里，他总是盼着姐姐来，他喜欢她温柔的眼睛，喜欢她说话时轻柔的吐息。  
一次他到厨房门口，无意间听到姐姐和哥哥在谈一些他听不懂的事，好像和工作有关，两个人似乎发生了一些争执。  
那之后姐姐很久都没来——其实也就几天吧，但他觉得过了很久。  
他问哥哥是不是和姐姐吵架了，哥哥的脸色也不太好，说这是大人的事情。

也就是从那时候开始，弟弟终于意识到：那位姐姐对自己的温柔是爱屋及乌的。  
她喜欢哥哥，所以对自己也温柔；如果她不喜欢哥哥，自己就什么都不是。

他意识到这一点，感到十分惶恐。

那之后又过了几天，姐姐才又来他们家，并且抱了一个大箱子。  
里面都是哥哥送她的东西，这个样子，好像是要和哥哥断绝来往。  
也就是说，自己再也见不到她了。

这个时候哥哥去外地出差，弟弟第一次装了病。  
他对她惊慌的样子十分满意。  
如他所料，绝交这种小事在人命面前微不足道，她留下来陪他了，甚至第一次在他家过了夜。

她就在他的床边打了地铺，以防他晚上突发情况。

是冬天，这个地区没有供暖设备，睡在地上很冷。  
弟弟问：“姐姐，到床上来睡吧？地上太冷。”  
姐姐说不合适，弟弟垂下头，说姐姐是不是也嫌弃我，他们都说我会把病气过到别人身上。

姐姐生怕他心性敏感想不开，劝解道怎么会，弟弟吧哒吧哒掉眼泪，问那为什么姐姐不肯上来睡。  
姐姐语塞，说到底他在她眼里只是朋友的弟弟，还是个小孩子。

于是她上了床，哄着他睡。

她睡到迷迷糊糊的时候感觉有人抱住了她的腰，她确实怕冷，凭着本能往热源处靠。

她睡着了，所以不知道此时两个人的姿势有多暧昧，也不知道在她怀中的男孩彻夜未眠，更不知道正处于青春期的男孩性欲旺盛，被她抱住的一瞬间就硬了。


End file.
